The Perks of Being a Wallflower
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: Gumball is going to high school. He's someone who never stood out, until he found friends that let him in. Based on the critically acclaimed novel


**The following story is a fan fiction between The Amazing World of Gumball and The Perks of Being a Wallflower. The author and ZGroupProduction/Network own nothing of the character's involved or the plot. No copyright intended.**

September 3, 2012

Dear Friend,  
I'm haven't really send any time with anyone. There have been some things that have really caused my family to be a bit different. I don't have a lot of friends. I had a friend named Penny in 7th grade. I have an adopted brother/best friend, Darwin. I also have a sister whose IQ is defiantly better than mine, Anais.  
What happened in 7th grade was a thing of the past, but it was just something I didn't understand though. Penny committed suicide during the time I knew here.  
Her funeral was sad, but I sort of felt like I didn't really knew her. She was the last person to have ever thought to have killed themselves.  
Mr. Fitzgerald, her father, didn't exactly hit it off with me. Then again, he didn't really hit it off with anyone, unless he accepted them.  
At the funeral he gave me a hug, but with a dirty look. The hug was with a big hand and slam on the back. It lasted a couple of quick seconds and then ended. I felt a bit ashamed by this. I felt like I should have been aware of her.  
Ever since her sudden death, teachers have been cutting me some slack. They gave me A's and I ended up with a Principal Scholar, even though I didn't get any smarter. It's been a weird time for me.  
Darwin became a massive hot shot with the ladies. Only problem was that me and him got accepted in different high school. My mom, Nicole, fought long and hard to get us to the same school. It was a waste of time. The school board did offer a scholarship for Darwin if he goes and joins the team's football team.  
Nicole "had" to accept it. She found a friend that would be willing to take Darwin, along with her child as well. It's weird but to be honest, I don't know a lot of people. I haven't been able to leave my house since the funeral.  
I don't even remember Penny or her mom's face. It's also no surprise to me that other people at my old school don't even know me either way. I never stood out no more. I'm no longer a troublemaker. I'm just hidden.  
Anyway, I really want to talk about some weird stuff besides myself. Anais, for starters, is more of a better bet on who's living it up better. Anais had this person named Shoebert, who, by god, had the biggest crush on her. He sends her mix tapes and she gives them to me.  
I take it because it's like my only contact with media from the outside world. I took the mix tape and decided to listen to me. What surprised me was that it was an old fashion cassette tape. Luckily my mom had a cassette player and it had headphones with it being like a MP3 player. I listened to it and I just couldn't believe it.  
It was unbelievable and I could swear I floated into my world of pure getaway. I had fled away to this music that just blew me away. It just made me feel like I had escaped into this small paradise that I felt like I was free. But I'm not.  
My favorite song on there is called "It's Time". A true song of the angst theme of all teens, but it's a rare piece of music that I feel like anything can really happen. I talked to Anais about it and how I loved it. It was all one escape to a new vivid imagination.  
I learned a lot of new words by the way. I had nothing to do, but it's really something. What I told Anais, it helped her a lot. That same kid asked her what she thought and she said what I told her. In my opinion it seemed like this kid just fallen in love with her, if you ask me. In that case, please do.  
Before I tell what happens afterwards, I want to tell you something that was even weirder than that. I had this bully in 8th grade, Trent Bennett, who was a jerk to me and I didn't even know why. One day, he picked on me a lot and it was strange. Out of nowhere I "Hit" him. Yes, I hit him.  
What happened later was that I stopped and cried after that. I didn't get detention since they were people who said it was all self-defense. He stopped bullying me and I was still not a particular subject in my school either.  
With Anais in my school, she was like the oldest. I was just the youngest there. I'm older than them but I don't feel like it. Sometimes I feel like it's not my fault for that. It's just what we are.  
Anais was like my "older brother", which is already creepy enough. Shoebert was a complete opposite than Anais. Boys were near her, she really improved by this. She was 5 at the time, but by golly, she's popular.  
I once knew somebody that was smart, her name was Teri. She was a smart person and I was glad to be in the same class with. That was until 8th grade. She emerged from the flowers and popped a rose. Teri was beautiful and was crowded by boys.  
I'm ashamed because of this. She doesn't talk to me or say hi at the hallways anymore. She isn't as smart as she was. Teri doesn't even look happy anymore. I feel like it's like my fault for some reason.  
Anais was like that, but she still remained smart and independent. Only difference was she was mean to boys. She would just pick on them or make them look like a fool. I guess that's why all the boys are around her. It's weird to know that she's only 5 and this happens to someone older. Shoebert is the complete opposite though. He's nice, shy, and would never hurt anyone.  
One day, when me, Shoebert, and Anais, don't ask how we're in the same class, it's embarrassing. Anyway, there was this guy who was bullying Shoebert, while the class was watching a movie. This went on and I felt bad for him. Anais decided to put a stop to it and yelled at Shoebert to stand up for himself.  
"Come on! Just hit him!" Anais yelled who encouraged violence, which was something that was one of the changes that went through with her.  
"Even my brother stood up to his bully. Come on!" Anais said and then he got up and you wouldn't believe what happened next. He punched Anais, not the other guy. Anais didn't react to the punch. She stood shocked as I and the rest of the class did. The weirdest thing was is that when she turned to him, she smiled.  
I guess it was because he stood up to his bully. They started to hang out a lot afterwards. She later asked me for the tape back and listens to it a lot. Love works in mysterious ways. She was soft and kind around him. No fights occurred and nothing was out of the ordinary.  
They hanged a lot in the house and I saw him and Anais happy. But one time I was just bored in the house and wanted to see Anais and you wouldn't believe what I saw. I saw Shoebert and Anais, kissing and half naked.  
"Get out you pervert." Anais said in a serious whisper. I left and it was strange.  
Anyway, it's getting late right now, but that's why I'm writing to you. I'm going to be a freshman tomorrow and I really want to change this year around for me.

Love always,  
Gumball


End file.
